


Messy Hair and Accidental Scars

by artfullysinful



Series: Destiel AUs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artfullysinful/pseuds/artfullysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't get your title naming ideas from me, titles and I are mortal enemies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Messy Hair and Accidental Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get your title naming ideas from me, titles and I are mortal enemies.

I heard dad's impala pull over and park in the driveway. "Dad!" I heard Sammy shout exited. Dad had been gone working for a month. Even so I don't get why Sammy missed him. He's never here for us. I heard the door unlock and open, Sammy ran to the door, probably to hug dad.

Soon after I heard Sammy scream and saw him run to me, and hid behind me, clinging on to my leather jacket. Dad walked in, leading someone in behind him. "This here is the living room- Oh hey Dean, meet Castiel." He said and pointed over to a man with very messy hair, stunning blue eyes, a full body leather suit. All good until I glanced at his hands. He had scissors instead of fingers.

I have to admit, I was shocked at first. But then I calmed down. That man seemed to have scars on his face, even so, he looked like he mean no harm. Like one of those huge dogs that mean no harm even if they look terrifying.

I cracked a smile and gave him a small wave. "Hi, I'm Dean."

He opened his mouth and stuttered out a hi.

I can see he was nervous. He tried to wave but accidentally cut his cheek. He didn't seem to feel anything. He didn't flinch nor made a single sound.

"Dean go treat his wound, we don't want it to get infected." Dad said and motioned for me to take him.

"Come on" I said to Castiel and touched his upper arm motioning for him to to walk next to me.

He slowly walked next to me and I led him downstairs in my bedroom. I set him down to the couch in the middle of the room. I walked over to the bar and poured me some whiskey, then walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit.

I walked over to him, taking a sip of my whiskey and set it down tot the table next to the couch.

"This may sting a bit." I said to Castiel as I dipped the cotton I was holding in some pure alcohol. I touched it to his fresh scars softly. I heard Castiel groan slightly. 

"Told you so." I said with a slight smile.

After I had finished treating his scars I led him upstairs.

 

Next morning I was mowing the lawn and Castiel was staring at me curiously. His curiosity is adorable. Castiel waled over to one of the bushes and started chopping off branches. I'm guessing he's experimenting. I just kept mowing the lawn and after a few minuets Castiel walked over to me and pointed over to the bush he was working on. I have to admit.I was impressed. He sculpted a bunny with the bush.

"Damn, awesome work Cas." I said and smiled at him, patting his back.

"Wow" I heard Sammy and his friends breath out in amazement.

One of the neighbors must of been walking by because she walked over to him and sat on a chair. "Wow you have some skill young man, can you do that to my hair?"

Castiel was confused for a second but then proceeded to cut her hair. It was amazing to watch I have to admit. Cas was handling it with skill even if he had huge scissors for fingers.

 

24th of December

10 pm

I heard Cas in the back yard. I walked out to see what he was making.

I was left dumbfounded Cas was sculpting something out of a huge block of ice. The blades hitting the ice was creating small flakes of snow. It was amazing. I know what you are saying to your self. " _Dammit Dean act like a man."_ But trust me if you were in the same situation you'd do the same fucking thing.

"Wow. Cas. This... Is amazing." I breathed out. Castiel climbed down from the ladder, snow was still falling down, on our heads. "This truly is amazing." I breathy said, I leaned in, closer and closer to Castiel, closing the gap between us and locking lips with him. 

"Hey!" I heard Tommy Green shout at us. "No queers allowed here!" he said and started running toward us.

"Run!" I shouted to Castiel.

But instead of running he just stuck out his arm, and turned Tommy into a shishkebab. Tommy frowned and fell to his knees, Castiels scissor fingers in him. Castiel seemed very upset. "Castiel come on people will come over and burn you on the stake if they find his body". I garbed his hand and dragged him in the car. I ran over to the driver's seat and started driving him to the mansion dad told me he found him. I didn't get out to open the gates I ran them over with the impala and just kept driving. I parked the car and gave him one last kiss. "Cas you have to go. I'm sorry." I said with tears in my eyes. "Cas... I-I- I love you..." I said and got out the car, opened the door for him.

I led him in the house.

I put this mansion on my rear view mirror and just drove away, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

 

_Grandpa why didn't you go and visit him?_

_I didn't want him to see me as the wreck I was._

_Why don't you visit him now._

_Son, I want him to remember he how I was when I was young._

 

**_Fin._ **

**_Sorry if this sucks I just had this idea for a really long time and I wanted to share it with you. :)_ **


End file.
